


James finds true love?

by SamtheShambuli



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: James meets a young friend of Zoe's





	1. They meet

James strolls up to the door and rings the bell. He can hear music playing softly and someone laughing from inside. He’s used to visiting this house, but it’s usually just for a game of chess or to discuss curriculum options with Zoe. Now it’s her 18th birthday and he has promised to attend her party. He hates parties, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. He plans to just say hello and give her the book of poetry he’s bought and then, using work as an excuse, make his escape.

With a lovely smile on her face, Zoe let’s him in, telling him how glad she is he’s come and she has some particular people she wants him to meet.

“James, come in...come in! A glass of champagne? No?” She takes his arm and leads him into the dining room so he can say hello to her mother.

“Sergeant, so glad you could make it.”

“He’s an Inspector now mum, I told you he was promoted last year.”

“Of course, congratulations Inspector.” James smiles and turning to his brilliant young friend says

“Zoe, this is for you. Happy birthday, I hope you enjoy it” holding out a slim volume, bound in maroon leather. Taking the book from him she kisses his cheek and smiling up at him says.

“Thank you, I’m sure I shall. There is someone I want you to meet, James. A new friend, who I think you will get on very well with, come out to the garden for a few minutes before you try to leave because you have to get back to work.” She smirks, she knows him better than he thinks. She takes him by the hand and leads him through the kitchen into the garden and over to the fountain. Standing next to the fountain are a young woman and a late-middle aged man.

“Connie” calls Zoe, the young woman turns and looks towards them, she is tall with pale skin, slim but athletic looking with lustrous black hair and entrancingly bright green eyes.

“Connie, this is my friend James...Inspector Hathaway. James, this is Constance Guyton and her father Bruce. They are our new neighbors from America. Connie has come to Oxford to attend Uni.” then in a whispered aside, “She may be even smarter than you and I together.” Connie chuckles

“Ha ha...very funny Zoe.” holding out her hand to James she says. “Inspector Hathaway, very glad to meet you.” shaking her hand he smiles and says

“James, please.” reaching out his hand to Bruce Guyton to shake his hand.

“Welcome to Oxford”

“Thank you, James.. Inspector, huh. With the local force?”

“Oxford City constabulary, fast track scheme.” at an inquiring look from them both he continues “It takes university graduates and puts them through an abbreviated time in uniform and then into the detective forces.” he’s shocked at himself, why is he telling them all this. He never talks about himself. They probably think he is bragging. Connie’s father comments

“Sounds like an interesting plan...I bet it helps when dealing with the colleges here. Did you go to university here in Oxford?” James chuckles and replies

“No, I went to Cambridge, so of course, I don’t fit in perfectly but I can usually hold my own.”

“Oh, he can definitely do that,” says Zoe playfully “he always gets his man.”

“Have you ever been to the US?” asks Bruce.

“I traveled in the west for a few months after Uni, I found it quite interesting and very scenic. Lots of practically untouched areas, beautiful.”

Connie interjects

“The one thing I find amazing here is how old everything is...that is something that you just aren’t prepared for coming from the US.”

“Oxford is a great place if you like architecture, most of the colleges were built in the 1600’s and haven’t changed much at all. There are some lovely churches and the bells are especially nice.” replies James. Zoe leans on his arm and says

“James loves the bells of Oxford, don’t you?” smiling up at him she says

“Come and dance with me, one dance on my birthday, how can you say no.” James gives her a quick grin and holds out his hand to her saying

“I can’t say no to you. Come and dance.” She and James move off towards the lounge where all the rugs and furniture have been removed. Music is playing and a few couples are dancing. James takes Zoe into the classic hold for a waltz and they move about the floor slowly, not exactly in time to the music. 

“Not really a dancer, huh?” giggles Zoe.

“I can dance fairly well, but I must admit my style is a bit... out of date.”

“Really, what a minuet?”  
“Ha Ha, very funny. I could show you a thing or two if the music was right, but this is not a waltz”

“Hmm, Wait here please.” she says and rushes off, she comes back with her new friend and just as she arrives someone announces

“Now by request, The Blue Danube Waltz” 

Zoe says to James.

“Connie actually knows these ancient dances, so show me how it’s done, you two!” Shaking her head Connie just grins up at James and holds out her hand, he thinks this is nuts, he is making a spectacle of himself. Then decides it’s wonderful music and one dance won’t hurt. He takes her in his arms and starts to move to the music. It’s clear that she’s had training, she is better than he is. So he just tries to enjoy the music and the dance, it has been a very long time since he has danced a classic dance. As they move about the floor people begin to notice, other couples stop and conversation lulls, everyone is watching as the tall, graceful couple move across the floor. Connie says to him,

“You are a strong lead, James. Shall we give them a thrill? Can you end with a dip?”

Grinning at this lovely young woman, he says

“You are a mischief maker, aren’t you? Okay, if we do an outside roll, can you swing back into a dip across my knee?” He asks.

“Oh what fun, let’s do it!” they continue through the rest of the music until almost the end. James nods to Connie and leads her into an outside roll, allowing her to pivot and twirl before pulling her back and dipping her gracefully across his half bend knee, as she extends one foot up. It’s lovely and as the music ends they hold the pose for a few counts before he brings her back upright. There is a pause and then applause breaks out, with Zoe clapping wildly.

“That was amazing, just gorgeous.” she exclaims. “You looked fabulous together.”

“You’re quite the dancer, James.” says Connie. “Mom and Dad were once semi-professionals and they taught me to dance. How did you learn?”

“I went to public school on a music scholarship and it was part of the curriculum.”

“Wow, ballroom dancing in school, that would be great. Nobody knows how to dance like that anymore...at least not in my generation. I wish there was someplace to go dancing, where you could actually dance some of the classic dances.”

“Very nice dance,” calls out Connie’s father walking towards them.

“I’m afraid I’m a bit rusty, but it was very enjoyable. Thank you, Connie.” says James

“Anytime James, seriously...anytime!” she replies with a smile.

“It was very good to meet you both, but I really should get back to work, Zoe have a lovely evening.” 

“I’ll see you out, James.” says Zoe taking his arm and turning towards the front door.

“I knew you wouldn’t stay long, but I’m glad you came. Give me your phone.” She continues at the questioning look he gives her, “I want to put Connie’s number in it for you. Ask her out to dance or something, seriously you two were amazing.” James is hesitant but decides he can always delete it later. However he does comment.

“She’s your age, Zoe. I don’t think her father would approve of her dating a 34 year old copper, besides I don’t have time for dating.”

“Then just meet her for a cup of coffee or something, you two have a lot in common. I think you’d like her. Thank you for the book of poetry, James and just think about it. I don’t think her father would mind, his wife was 20 years younger than him. It would be rather hypocritical of him, don’t you think? Goodnight, James.”

A few days later, early Saturday morning, he gets a call from Zoe.

“Are you working this weekend?” when he tells her he is off today but plans to go rowing she asks

“Can we meet for coffee after that? At the Bean Barn?”

“I suppose so, about 11. What’s this about, Zoe?”

“I’ll explain it when we meet, thanks James.”

When he walks into the popular coffee shop, Zoe is already there sitting at a small table with a drink in front of her, so he gets himself a small coffee and goes to sit with her.

“Thank you so much for meeting me, James. I have a favor to ask and I hope you won’t think I’m overreaching. I have been accepted for a semester of study abroad this winter and while I’m gone I’d like you to visit with Connie, like you do with me.” she rushes on before he can say anything.

“She is really quite shy and is finding it hard to fit in with other students. I thought I would be able to act as a buffer, but now this chance to study abroad has come about, and her father is going back to the states soon. I think she will feel very alone and I’d like you to try to be her friend...please!”

“Zoe, you know I don’t have much time for socialising, and I’m sure she won’t want to spend time with me. What would we do together?”

“You could play chess, or you could show her some of the sights of Oxford, or go dancing, or just sit here and chat about her classes and how bad her professors are. Just someone to talk to every few days, James. She recently lost her mother and she is in a foreign country and soon will be on her own. My mother will be next door and will help her out, but someone else to talk to would be such a help.”

“But why do you think it should be me, someone her own age, someone at college with you would be a better choice.”

“James, Connie is like you, she has always been smarter than everyone else and you know how that can make you feel alienated from your peers. She’s an old soul James, like you. Please, it doesn’t have to be more than an hour or two every week or so, just some time for her to have someone else to talk to.” with a heavy sigh he agrees to contact her and ask if she’d like to meet up on his next day off.

“I can’t make any guarantees, she may not want to spend time with me, okay?” at her nod he continues

“When do you leave, and where are you going?”

“I’m going to Mumbai and will leave in 2 weeks, I’ll be gone for 12 weeks. Her father goes back to the states on Friday. She will be living next door in the house he bought, but she will be alone, and I’m worried about her. The most animated I’ve seen her was when she was dancing with you at my party. I don’t think she will mind spending time with you.”

“I suppose I should discuss this with her father before he leaves then. Give me his number and I’ll ring him and explain what you have asked me to do. If he is comfortable with it I will make an effort to talk with her once a week while you are gone. You, Miss, will owe me big time... big time.”

“It won’t be such a hardship, she’s nice, once you get to know her. Thank you, and okay, I’ll owe you...big time!” she says with a grin.

James calls Bruce Guyton as soon as he gets home. He’s surprised to find that Zoe has already called him and he is very happy for James to take a friendly interest in his daughter.

“Who better to take her sightseeing and stuff, then a cop, right. I feel sure she will be as safe as possible with you, and you seem to have some shared interests. Zoe says you are a musician, and that you’re very clever. You two play chess, right? If Connie talks you into taking her out anywhere that charges a fee, I will be glad to cover it, any expenses you have, James. Just let me know.”

“That won’t be necessary, sir. We will probably just meet for coffee or some local sightseeing. I’ll call her next Saturday, as long as I haven’t got an ongoing case. 

Saturday rolls around and James has another weekend off, so he calls Connie’s number and explains he will be out rowing until about 9, but if she’d like to meet him at the Bean Barn, at half past, they could have a coffee and then maybe visit a few interesting sights around the city. She’s interested in his rowing and asks if she can come along to watch. He tries to explain how bored she’ll be, just watching the river, but she doesn’t seem to mind. So he gives her directions to the boathouse he uses and arranges to meet her there. 

He is pulling the skull out of the water when he notices Connie sitting on the bench outside the boat house. Setting it aside for a moment he goes over to say hello. She smiles at him and says

“You looked very good out there, I’m guessing you have been doing this for quite a few years. Very impressive! I brought some coffee for you and pastries too.”

“Just let me put things away” he says taking the cup she is offering and having a huge swallow.

“Thanks for that, I’ll be right back” he walks back to gather his gear and put it all away, taking a few extra minutes to change into his jeans and long sleeved tee shirt before going back to her. Sitting beside her on the bench and taking back his coffee, he says

“You didn’t need to do this, we could have gotten something at the Bean Barn before sightseeing.”

“Well, I actually made these myself, I prefer my own coffee and baking is one of the ways I relax, so I baked muffins and brought a thermos of coffee along. Would you like a muffin, they’re banana nut.”

“Yes please, it was good of you to bring them, it gets cold out there on the river this early, and I haven’t had breakfast yet.” She smiles at him and says

“No trouble at all, it seemed the least I could do since you got roped into playing babysitter and tour guide.”

“Tour guide maybe but hardly babysitter,” he replies with a smirk “and this is certainly payment in full for being your guide. What would you like to see first?”

“I have no idea.” she says

“Well, why don’t we start by walking along the river, back towards the city and see what strikes your fancy?”

“Sounds like a capital idea” she says grinning at him.

They walk on the footpath along the river bank and James starts to tell her all the things he knows about Oxford, which is a considerable amount. She is interested and asks a few questions about things he points out, just as they are nearing the city center, the bells start to chime for 10 o’clock. He pauses to listen and when they quit, she says

“So Zoe was right, you do love the bells, don’t you? They are lovely.”

“I was mesmerized by them when I first came to Oxford, they controlled my entire life for awhile. He says “You see I came here to attend seminary, I was training to become a priest, and everyday was regulated by the bells.” she just stood and stared up at him.

“But that didn’t work out so I became a copper instead” he finishes with a smile

“How about the Ashmolean, it looks like rain so indoors for a while might be a good idea. She justs nods and they cut across to the front of the museum. They spend 2 hours strolling amongst the exhibits and chatting about the artifacts and about Oxford and it’s colleges and about Britain in general. They talked about Connie’s home state of Oregon and the US, and how different it is from the UK. They talked about her classes here and her school back home. They talked about James’ work and about his previous boss, who has recently retired and is now traveling in New Zealand. James is amazed at how easy he finds it to talk to this young woman. She is so much younger than him, but Zoe was right, she seemed an old soul. Finally and somewhat reluctantly he takes her home by taxi, after agreeing to come for dinner the next evening, as long as he isn’t called out on a case.

“I’m not sure it would be appropriate for me to come to your home if you’re there alone.” James says

“Nonsense” she objects “You wouldn’t hesitate if I was 30 years old, so why worry about a decade. I promise to make sure you are on your way home by 9, Inspector” she teases. “But I am a very good cook and you would be sorry if you missed it.”

“After those muffins, I am sure anything you prepare will be delicious. I will be glad to come, thank you for asking me”

“After dinner maybe you can explain Cricket to me.”she laughs

“Now that would take much, much longer then one evening.” 

On the walk back out to pick up his car he thinks about this unusual American girl, she is lovely and extremely intelligent, knowledgeable about a lot of things, but still eager to listen to him go on all morning long. He realizes he actually enjoyed himself and being with her wasn’t the chore he thought it was going to be.


	2. Dinner and a movie

  
  


He surprises himself worrying about this dinner. Should he go completely casual with tee shirt and jeans, or dressier with a suit. He finally decides to go in between with a nice pair of jeans and a pale blue dress shirt. But what do you take to dinner with an 18 year old girl, wine...beer...flowers, this is crazy. He decides to text Laura, maybe she will have an idea. No, that’s no good it’s 5 am in New Zealand. Finally, he decides to call and see if Mrs. Suskin has any ideas.

Zoe answers the phone,

“I thought you’d be gone by now.”

“Nope, flight at 6 am tomorrow, you aren’t calling to say goodbye?”

“I just needed some advice and thought your mother might be the one to ask, but since you are available, Connie has asked me to dinner tonight. What do I take, wine seems inappropriate she’s so young, but flowers seems too old fashioned?”

“Jeez, you sure are wound up about this.”

“You got me into this, now help.”

“Okay...okay” she says “Why don’t you take a movie, something very british, she likes classic films, see if you can find a classic british film on DVD to take over to watch after dinner, then you can sit on the sofa and hold her hand.” she finishes up giggling.

“I’m gonna make you pay for this you know, I will eventually make you pay!” James says.

“Good bye, Zoe, and have a great time, see you when you get back” he finishes up.

“Bye, James, and you have fun too, don’t worry, just relax and have a nice evening. See ya soon.”

Actually that’s not a bad idea, a british classic might be just the thing. He still has a little time before he has to be at Connie’s, so he decides to check to see what he can find at the shops on the way.

Standing at the door of Connie’s house, he’s nervous, what does he have to talk about with an eighteen year old girl, this may be a huge mistake. Finally he rings the bell and he feels like a school boy on his first date. This is insane. Opening the door, Connie smiles tentatively

“Come on in, James. I just got the last thing in the oven, so dinner in about 30 minutes. Come into the living room, uh I mean lounge. Is that right?”

“Hello Connie, yes, lounge is correct...or sitting room is also used...I think parlor is a little out of date.” she chuckles

“Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly” she says menacingly. Giggling she says “Come and sit down I promise you’re safe with me. She closes the door and takes his coat to hang on a coat rack near the door,

“This is the first place I’ve lived where I’ve actually had enough coats to fill up a coat rack, the weather is so changeable.” she comments leading him down a short hall.

“That’s why we are so inured to the cold, you never know which coat to wear when you leave each morning” James comments “but come summer, Oxford can be glorious.”

“I hope I’m still here to see it, sit down won’t you, I’m not a big drinker but if you’d like something Dad left a well stocked bar.” Connie asks motioning to a small sofa and chair in front of the fireplace. She has a gas fire going, and the room is warm and cozy. 

“No thanks, I’m fine.” Choosing the chair, James sits while Connie takes the sofa, sitting half turned towards him and tucking her feet up beside her. He notices she has chosen to go with not too casual, not too dressy, also. She has on a pair of olive green slacks and a fair isle patterned jumper made of dozens of different colors. It looks very good on her.

“Why would you not be here, you’ll still be at university, are you planning to go home to Oregon for breaks, is that it?”

“No, my dad plans to come here for holidays and breaks, maybe we’ll travel a little, see some of Europe while he’s here. No, I meant still at university at all, I’m finding it a bit more difficult than I expected. I mean really, ancient greek, what’s up with that?” James grins and says

“You’d be surprised” he tells her about a case from awhile back where his knowledge of ancient greek and astronomy exposed a man posing as a professor and brought a killer to justice.

“We’d have gotten the killer eventually, but exposing him as a fraudulent greek scholar felt pretty good too.” he’s finding it easy to talk to this girl, no woman, young woman but still a woman, and a beautiful one at that.

“Wow, that’s amazing, what are the chances of a detective having just the right knowledge to pick up on that” she comments, she likes listening to him, he has a lovely voice, a bit gravely, but not harsh.

“That’s the idea of a well rounded education, obviously no one can know everything, but a bit of esoteric knowledge never hurts and might come in handy one day. That’s also where a good partner comes in, having knowledge on widely varied subjects, can allow for interweaving of information and often a break through in an investigation. My last DI, he’s retired now, was from a working class background but had worked for one of the best detectives ever, as far as he was concerned, and I will admit our knowledge melded together well and we had a very high clearance rate. Oh, that sounds like I’m bragging, I’m sorry, I don’t usually talk about myself like this.” James can feel himself starting to blush.

“No, I like it, you should be proud of being good at what you do.” just then a buzzer sounds in the kitchen. “That’s dinner, excuse me for a minute.” James stands and asks if he can help.

“I suppose you can help me get it all on the table, if you want.” she replies with a smile.and James follows her towards the kitchen.

The dinner was what Connie called a traditional ‘midwest pot roast’, beef cooked with potatoes, carrots and onions in a delicious gravy, with a side of french beans and almonds. She served fresh baked bread with it, and for dessert, slices of lemon cake with a fluffy buttercream frosting.

James was thoroughly enjoying himself, the dinner was delicious and he found it easy to chat with Connie.

“Shall we have some coffee in the...lounge? She asks, after he has helped her to clear up and load the dishwasher. 

“I forgot, I brought you something, I left it in my coat pocket, back in a second.” says James, going to fetch the DVD. When he returns she has turned on an expensive looking coffee maker and it is starting to brew fabulous smelling coffee.

“Now I know why you prefer your own coffee, that smells devine!” says James stopping in the doorway. Connie smiles,

“My dad had it installed, he is a super coffee fanatic. This is one of my favorites, Sumatra Mandheling, it’s delicious.”

“I got this for you as a thank you for the dinner invitation,” James says holding out the DVD to her “Zoe said you like classic films, so I got a true British classic, ‘Hobson’s Choice’, I hope you like it.” she smiles sweetly taking the box.

“James, that’s sweet of you. Can you stay a while longer, we can take our coffee in and watch.” she looks up at him, her eyes are so lovely, and he doesn’t want this evening to end just yet.

“Yes, of course.”

“Can you carry that tray in and I’ll bring the coffee pot.” James takes the tray with cups, cream, sugar and a tiny plate of chocolate candies on it and walks back to the sofa area where they were sitting earlier. He sits the tray down on a low table in front of the sofa and then looks around for a screen and video player.

Connie comes into the room with the coffee pot and the opened DVD case, setting the coffee down on the tray she picks up a remote and pushes a button, bringing a recessed screen down from the ceiling above the fireplace. She goes to a built in bookcase and opens a cabinet door exposing all the electronic video equipment inside. She pushes a few buttons and slides in the disk, turning to come back to the sofa to sit. James is astounded.

“Quite a set up there.” he comments

“Another of dad’s toys. Coffee?” she asks as the movie starts and James sits down with her on the sofa.

“Yes, thanks”

They both enjoyed the movie, Connie commenting that you could almost believe it was filmed in the Victorian age, it looked so realistic. As the credits roll, James says it’s time for him to go.

“I’d like to see you again Connie, maybe do some more sightseeing. Can I call you when I find out when my next day off is?”

“I’d like that James, I’ll try to have someplace in mind to see this time, shall I. Good night, James” she says walking with him to the door

“Good night and thank you again for a delicious dinner.” he replies putting on his jacket. As she is reaching to open the door, he says

“Connie, ah.” when she turns to him he slides his hand along her cheek and pulls her slightly closer leaning down to bring his lips towards hers.

“I had a good time, I want to do it again soon.” he whispers and then kisses her gently and softly. She raises a hand to his chest and kisses him back, opening her mouth slightly so his tongue can just sweep inside before she pulls back and whispers back

“Oh, we will!”


	3. Time for tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes Connie for some more sightseeing and for a traditional English tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James and Connie's romance becomes known, at least to themselves.

Unable to call for the next 4 days, because of a case, it was Thursday before James spoke to Connie again, he calls on Thursday evening and asks if she wants to do some more sightseeing on Saturday.

“Sure, but I haven’t had a chance to look out any specific places to go yet. The ancient greeks have been keeping me busy.”

“Don’t worry about it, I have an idea, we can concentrate on architecture this time and I’ll show you some of the different styles, around Oxfordshire. How does that sound to you?”

“Sounds grand, do you need me to meet you somewhere? Are you rowing first?”

“No, no I’ll pick you up about 10. Wear some heavy duty shoes, some of these places are a bit remote.”

“Sounds interesting, shall I pack a lunch?”

“No, that’s not necessary, I know a great little tea shop we can go to, very traditional, I think you’ll like it. See you then...I’m looking forward to it. Goodbye.”

“Me too, Bye!”

Hanging up the phone, James shakes his head. He can’t believe it, but he really is looking forward to being with Connie again. He decides to check his personal e-mail just for the distraction. The standard ads for just about everything, a quick one from his sister, asking if he’s still alive, she hasn’t heard from him in so long. He quickly sends a reply of 

‘working hard, if I’m not alive, you’ll be the first to know!’ 

There is also one from Zoe and one from Dr. Hobson in New Zealand. Zoe, of course, is asking how the dinner went and is he seeing her again, have they gone dancing yet. His reply is short and to the point. 

‘Dinner was fine, get back to your studies!’

Dr. Hobson is also checking up on him, he knows, but she’s a little more subtle about it. Telling him about visiting with her niece and grandniece and some of the tourist spots they’ve been too. How Robbie has lost weight from all the walking. Finally she gets down to it and asks how he’s doing, is he eating ** at all, ** let alone properly? How’s his case-load, is he getting enough sleep? He replies 

‘Caseload isn’t bad, Sergeant Maddox is a great help. Sleeping fine, rowing when it’s not too cold and eating well.’

He pauses and thinks he really shouldn’t mention the dinner at Connie’s, they’ll read way to much into it. But he kinda wants to tell someone.

‘Had dinner at a new friends last weekend. She’s a great cook so the weight Robbie is losing there, I’m putting on here! Have fun you two.’

Well, that should give them something to gossip about. 

Friday afternoon, Lizzie asks if he wants to go for a drink after work. He tells her, he has some errands to run. He proceeds to fill his car’s petrol tank, runs it through a carwash and makes sure it’s clean inside and out. He even checks that he’s restocked it with first aid kit and tissues. Once home he decides to put a blanket, hat, scarf and gloves in a bag in the boot, just in case. He spends the rest of his evening, finding places to visit and mapping out the best route to visit them all. He calls his friend who owns the tea shop he plans to visit and arranges a special tea telling her an approximate time they should arrive.

At 10:00 the next morning he pulls up in front of Connie’s house and goes to ring the bell. Just as he gets to the door, it opens and Connie steps out.

“Good morning, James. I’m almost ready to go, can you put my pack in the trunk… I mean boot while I get my thermos?” He takes her backpack and says.

“Good morning.” leaning down to kiss her cheek, she raises up on tiptoe and slides a hand behind his head, placing her lips on his. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth to just touch hers. She sucks on his tongue and sweeps her own through his mouth. He pulls back slowly and releases her, looking down at her smiling face as she says

“Umm...definitely a good morning.” taking her hand he kisses it and says

“Get your stuff, let’s get going.”

“Right, Just my thermos and stuff, a minute.” she turns back into the house, while he puts her backpack in the car. He opens the passenger door, as she comes out with a canvas shopping bag and locking the door.

“All ready” she says, handing him the bag and sliding into the seat.

In the car he hands her a list and a hand drawn map, saying 

“Those are the places I like, I think you’ll like them too, you can navigate.” He heads out of Oxford and starts to tell her about the first place on his map, an old monastery, partially ruined now, but still an interesting example of Norman architecture. They go from site to site discussing the differences and the beauty

in the buildings. He sometimes feels as if he is saying too much but she always seems interested and often asks questions about the different styles, some of which he actually knows the answers to. Late in the afternoon, she says

“The next stop on our map seems to be ‘Lydia’s Tea Room’, does that mean it’s time to eat?”

He laughs and says 

“I guess if that’s what it says it must be.” driving on to his friend’s business in a village north of Oxford. After parking the car they walk to the tea shop and when the enter they hear a squeal and a blonde woman comes running from the back of the shop. She throws herself into James’ arms laughing and kissing his cheek. 

“I can’t believe you finally came by” says the woman “I can’t believe it.” James is hugging her and laughing

“Lyd...it’s good to see you. Lyd, you’re strangling me.” He teases 

“Sorry...sorry!” she says releasing him and turning to Connie

“Forgive me, it’s just been so long since I’ve seen him. I opened this place 2 years ago and invited him to the grand opening. He came and stayed all of 15 minutes and he hasn’t been back since. I’m Lydia, by the way” holding out her hand to her. Connie shakes her hand and introduces herself

“I’m Connie, very glad to meet you”

“Connie, come this way. I have a table set up for you two just over here, the window looks out onto the river, it’s a lovely view.” she says, pulling her off towards the back of the shop.

“How long have you known James? You’re an american, right? Over for a holiday, are you? Sit here so you can see out, James can sit over there.”

“Lyd...Lyd, our tea” interrupts James “Please”

“Of course, dear, back in a flash” she says as she hurries off.

“Now I remember why I don’t come to see her that often” James whispers to Connie

“I kinda like her” says Connie

“She’s an old school friend of my sisters.” Looking around at all the people in the shop “She must be doing well here, looks popular”

“Of course, it is” snorts Lydia, coming back with a pot of tea and a giant rack of sandwiches and pastries. “My scones are the best within a hundred miles. Try these dear”, she says aside to Connie “I’ll just fetch the rest.” After she bustles off, Connie looks around the table and whispers “There’s more?” James laughs and says

“I guess so” he pours them both a cup of tea and grabs a scone off the rack.

“Don’t tell her, she’ll get a swelled head, but hers are the best. I asked her to make us a traditional British tea and she has pulled out all the stops, looks like.” Lydia came back with another smaller rack of savories and placing it on the table she says

“You two enjoy and if you need anything else, just call out.” leaning down to James she says

“So good to see you, dear, glad you came.” she kisses his cheek and whispers to him.

“What a stunner, you lucky man.”

Connie and James enjoyed their tea, the scones were divine, spread with a homemade strawberry jam and clotted cream. The little sandwiches were egg salad and watercress, and the savories, were an amazing meat and cheese filled pastry with a touch of mustard. After all of that neither was all that interested in sweet cakes.

“Oh my gosh, that was amazing.” said Connie. Lydia comes hurrying over, 

“So glad you liked it, dear, don’t worry about the cakes, I brought a little box to pack them up for you. Take them home and enjoy.”

“James, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” says Connie, turning to Lydia she asks

“Lydia, where is the ladies?” 

“Just through that doorway and left, dear” turning to James she looks him in the eye and asks

“How old is that girl, James?

“She’s eighteen and she’s just a friend of a friend, I’m showing the sights.”

“Ooookay, sure!”

“Here’s for the tea, Lyd and don’t have such a dirty mind.” he hands her cash and kisses her cheek. “Thanks for everything.” Connie comes back and shakes Lydia’s hand.

“You have a lovely place here, and the tea was just amazing, Thank you so much, it was great to meet you.”

“The pleasure was mine dear, take these”, handing her the little white box, “you two can enjoy them tonight.”

“Come on, Connie, we had better get back. Good bye, Lyd.”

They were both quiet on the drive back to Oxford, and when he pulls up to Connie’s house she says

“You had better come in for a few minutes, James. I want to talk to you.” she gets out of the car and walks away towards the house. She sets her gear down in the front hall and turns to him, taking his hand. 

“You know your friend thinks we’re involved, right.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” sliding his arms around her and pulling her up against him. “I think she’s right, isn’t she.” sliding her hands up behind his head, pulling him down to kiss her.

“Oh yes, she is. Do we need to worry about this?”

“I don’t think so, do you.”

“Kiss me again, James”

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fresh Baked Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Connie finally are able to get together, for dinner at Connie's again.

Both James and Connie, are very busy for the next few weeks. James and Sergeant Maddox pull a case of multiple murder and are kept hopping, doing the many interviews necessary to find out exactly what happened. James calls and leaves a voice mail telling Connie he’s going to be busy for awhile and will call when he gets a chance.

Connie sends him a reply saying to just call anytime, not sure if she’ll be able to talk because she will be spending a lot of time doing research for one of her classes. This time it’s ancient Britain, giving her trouble, instead of ancient Greeks.

They spend the next week, sending short messages, and trying to connect around each others busy schedules. Finally James calls one night and Connie answers.

“Connie, I finally got you, How’s the research going?”

“Not too bad, I’ve been trying to get a good enough idea of the history and culture of ancient Britain so I can come up with a decent topic for my presentation this semester. How’s the investigation going? Did you get your murderer?”

“Pretty sure we know who did it, just gotta find the evidence. I want to see you again, but I just don’t know when I’ll have the time.”

“Well, my time is fairly regular now, after classes and research at library, I come home to have dinner and then do some reading. If you want to stop by here after 6 any night, I can provide dinner and conversation for a couple of hours.”

“I don’t want to put you out. You should be studying, not cooking dinner for me.”

“You have a high opinion of yourself, Detective. I’d be cooking for myself, you’d just get leftovers.” she says with a chuckle. James laughs and says

“Okay as long as you don’t make any special effort, I’ll try to make it over tomorrow night, unless things get heated up, and next time we’re both free I’ll take you out somewhere nice.”

“Sounds like a deal, and don’t worry, if you can’t show, just text me. No problem.”

The following evening, about 5 James texts to let her know he will be coming tonight. Saying goodnight to Lizzie he strolls out of the office looking very happy with life, which is not his standard demeanor and she knows it.

“He’s up to something” she mutters to herself. Checking her email once more before packing up her desk. She finds a note from retired Inspector Lewis in New Zealand, asking does she know who this new friend of James’ is, that’s such a good cook.

“Well now, that’s interesting.” she says under her breath. Closing up, she makes her own way out wondering what her boss has going on. It’s a mystery.

Connie opens the door to his knock and says

“Hey, you made it, that’s great. Come on in.” James steps inside and shuts the door behind him. Taking hold of her arm, pulls her to him and laying a hand against her cheek, he leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. Running his tongue across her lips very slowly, he deepens the kiss when she responds by putting her arms around his waist and opening her lips to him. He searches her mouth with his tongue trying to memorize all of her and feeling the power she has to arouse him. He pushes his hand up into her hair and holds her head to him so he can experience the deep desire that kissing her sparks in him. Finally he releases her with a gasp.

“Wow,” whispers Connie. “That was really some kiss!”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for...well, a long time. You make me feel so good. I think you are addictive.” He releases his grip and steps back from her, too excited to continue for fear how far he will try to take it. Laughing she says,

“Not sure that’s a compliment but I get the idea...and I can tell you that I feel just the same...You mister are HOT.” James laughs out loud and just takes her hand, smiling at her. Smiling back she says

“Come on into the kitchen before we get to wound up, dinner should be ready soon” as she pulls him towards the back of the house.

“I made a casserole and it’s been in the oven for awhile, should be almost done. Sit down and I’ll pour you a glass of wine. I found this German white, it’s a little sweet and just the barest bit fizzy. I like it. It’s called Gewurztraminer.”

“Connie...Connie.” He says “Relax, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable...but I just had to kiss you again.”

“I’m babbling, aren’t I” she says looking irritated at herself.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you too James, and it was better then I thought it would be.” she finished with a grin.

He smiles back, gives her a quick peck on the nose and asks

“What can I do? Set the table? Pour the wine?” Giving him a twinkly little smile she replies

“Both, while I check the oven. You remember where things are?”

“I think I can find everything I need. What kind of casserole is it?”

“It’s a Tuscan Chicken dish, it’s one of my favorites” handing him a napkin lined basket full of rolls she says.

“Put those on the table too.” she bends down to look in the oven and he is granted a close up view of her firm little backside, nicely encased in skin tight jeans.

“Yes, Ma'am!” he replies with a huge grin.

“Oh, go on you. This looks done so we should be eating in a few minutes, you’d better get with it, and where is my wine. Sleeping on the job again, Detective.” Saluting her he declares.

“So sorry, Ma’am. I’ll get right on that!” he walks over to the table and placing the basket in the center he pulls napkins, plates and cutlery from the sideboard. He quickly sets the table and then reaching for 2 glasses, turns to the fridge and pulls out the wine. Pouring them each a glass, he hands one to her and claims.

“You’ve been drinking on the job, Ma’am. This was already open!” Taking her glass she replies

“No cheek from you, or I’ll bust you back down to Sergeant.”

“Whoa, frighteningly realistic.” he says and then grins. He is having fun, he never feels this relaxed and carefree with anybody, especially not a woman. It’s so amazing. Connie grabs some oven mitts off the hook and pulls her casserole out of the oven, sitting it in the middle of the table, she turns to get a antipasto plate out of the fridge, asking him to get a couple of serving spoons out. As soon as they have everything they need, James pulls out a chair for her to sit and she very prettily does so, reaching for his plate to serve him. The chicken dish is delicious with mushrooms and tomatoes and lots of garlic. The rolls are homemade, and the antipasto is very traditional. Over all it is an amazing dinner, better then a restaurant. James has really enjoyed it and decides that he will definitely take her out someplace really nice, as soon as he gets a chance.

“Connie, that was divine. My compliments to the chef. You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble.” he tells her after dinner.

“I didn’t.” she contends. “I make this dish for myself a lot, and I like to keep antipasto makings around for snacking.”

“But homemade rolls, that took time and effort.” he states. She smiles and says

“Shall I let you in on my secret. I keep a batch of bread dough in the fridge all the time. You just pinch off what you need and put the rest back till you need it. You shape the rolls and let them sit, till ready to bake and presto, fresh bread. That way I can have fresh baked bread whenever I want.”

“That’s wonderful, they were really delicious. You’re just full of tricks, aren’t you.” he says grinning at her.

“James… can we talk about earlier...about that kiss. It seems you really like me, and I really like you, and because of that I’m going to ask if we can keep things at this stage for awhile. I don’t want you to think I’m a blushing little virgin...I’m not...and I really do want you, but somehow this feels like more to me.” she stumbles to a halt. James reaches for her hand and says

“I think I know what you mean, I have never felt so easy with anyone, so comfortable, and I don’t think I want all that for just a few weeks. I never thought I would ever be saying this to any girl, but I think I have some very special feelings for you, and I’d hate to lose that by taking what we have to an intimate level too soon. I want to learn if this is the real thing.” with a pleading look in his eyes he finishes.

“I hope that I haven’t scared you with this, but Connie, I think I love you.” Raising her hand to his lips to kiss.

“James, I hope you do, because I think I love you to.”


	5. Blame it on the Bossa Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Connie finally go dancing.

The next few weeks pass with lots of phone calls and text messages, but not many chances for them to meet. They attended a play, put on by her college, but he got a call and had to leave after only 30 minutes, Connie had to get a cab home. They tried to make arrangements to get together but couldn’t seem to make their schedules fit. Connie was spending a lot of time on research and the many reading assignments for her classes. While James was kept busy with some complex cases and two assignments to other units to assist in large police operations. He finally managed to arrange a Friday night and Saturday off together and called Connie immediately, she didn’t answer, so left a voice message.

“Connie, tell me you can go out with me this Friday night. I feel like dancing till dawn. Call me asap.”

James had been doing his research and has found a dance school/club that every month has a “Dance Soiree” open to the public, it was the only place nearby that has ballroom dancing, and their ‘soiree’ is this Friday.

While finishing up his paperwork for the day he receives a text.

Connie: Can’t call now. Friday sounds fun. Gotta find my dancing shoes! :)

James: Great, pick you up at 7, dinner before or after?

Connie: After I think is better, See you then.

James puts away his mobile. Going back to his work with a smile on his face.

Arriving home that evening he makes some phone calls, making a dinner reservation at a favorite late night place, and ordering flowers to be delivered to Connie on Saturday. Then he goes to see if his tuxedo still fits, might as well go all out. Still fits well and looks good, he’ll take it to have it cleaned in the morning. He hangs it on the front door, so he won’t forget it. Then makes himself a cup of tea to sip while relaxing, thinking how it will feel to hold her in his arms while they dance.

Connie is smiling and happy when she gets home on Friday afternoon, her presentation on Ancient Britain is over, the instructors seemed to like it, she feels fairly sure she did well. Now she has a whole weekend with nothing that has to be read, written or researched. Hallelujah! She drops all her books and papers on the chair in her room and goes to turn on the shower, glancing over at the dress she hung on the full length mirror to wear tonight. It’s a wonderful deep green with a black ribbon trim that is dressy enough for dancing but not too flashy. She knows she’ll look great in it.

James arrives a few minutes after seven and when Connie opens the door she just stares. She finally says.

“Oh my God… You’re gorgeous.” Smiling at her, James replies

“Glad you think so...You look delectable yourself. That outfit is really something.” He finishes looking her up and down. Her dress looks great, it has a full skirt and she has worn a black tulle petticoat to show off while dancing, plus black semi sheer stockings and black patent leather shoes with a 3 inch heel, perfect for dancing.

“We will look amazing on the dance floor.” she says and smiles.

“Shall we go?” James offers his arm and she locks the door and goes with him to his car.

It’s only a short drive to the dance school/club, but they can hear the music from the parking lot. Walking through the front door James pulls out his wallet to pay the fee for the dance and they both get stamped on the hand, just like any nightclub. The woman doing the stamping says

“I don’t remember seeing you here before...welcome, I’m Sofia, I teach most of the classes, this is a totally unstructured evening, have fun and enjoy, and feel free to make requests to the DJ.”

“Thanks we will” says Connie stepping through the doorway and onto a large dance floor. There are mirrors all along one wall with a barre in front, obviously they teach more then just ballroom here. The small stage has the DJ’s set up and across on the other side are a few small tables and chairs with a buffet table of drinks.

“Well, young lady, shall we dance?” Connie holds out her hand and grins. He takes her hand and steps close to her and sliding his other hand around to her back, they glide into the dance. It doesn’t take more then a few minutes for them to get adjusted to each other again and they are moving as one and looking quite good at it. The dance is a fox trot, which is something they both know well. They are even getting some stares from other dancers. The next selection is a Rumba, and when it finishes the DJ goes into a Tango. Connie says

“Let’s sit for this one, I don’t think I’m up to a Tango.”

“Oh good, cause I’m definitely not. Shall I get us a drink?” James replies. She nods and he goes to the buffet table to see what’s available. He comes back with a bottle of water and two glasses with ice.

“Hope this is okay, most of what they had was fruity looking punches, and I wasn’t sure you’d want that.”

“You were right, this is great...water is just what I need.” They sit and drink through three more dances all fairly energetic, the last one a Paso Doble of all things, only three couples attempt it and only one is any good at it.

“I bet with a few lessons, you and I could do that one.” whispers James.

“Lessons and a lot of practice, maybe…but neither of us has the time. Besides I like it this way, it doesn’t seem like we’re working at it, we’re just having a good time. I need to visit the ladies, back in a flash...I’ll be jealous if you have a new partner when I get back.” She says leaning over to kiss his cheek.

When she gets back James is waiting, and they wait for the next dance to start.

“And now” the DJ announces “A request for Connie from James and for James from Connie. They must really like this one folks, so let’s all dance to the Blue Danube Waltz” They both turn and stare at each other and then start giggling.

“Come on then,” says Connie standing up “Don’t want to waste it.” James moves her about the floor with a fluid ease and holds her as close as he can. Whispering to her as they dance.

“I can’t believe we both requested this.”

“Why not...it was the first thing we ever danced to, so I guess you could say it’s our song. What does that say about us, I wonder.”

“I think it says we are both romantics at heart.” James replies and kisses her ear. “Hmm, it feels just perfect holding you like this.”

“You think there’s enough space to try that move...think we can pull it off again?”

“Oh we’ll pull it off, and all these men will see how amazing your legs look in those black stockings.”

“Let’s show them how it’s done, then.” and as the music nears the end he allows her to pull away slightly and do a couple of turns. When he pulls her back he lifts her up by the waist and then back down so she can sit on his knee as he puts the other knee on the floor. She leans back till her head almost reaches the floor and extends a leg up above his head. They hold the pose for just a couple of seconds and by the time they are both upright again, the crowd has broken out in applause.

“Well friends, I don’t suppose there is much doubt, that this is James and Connie. Great dance, you two...take a bow!” James is bowing to them all and twirling Connie back and forth to either side so she can show off, in between bows. Connie is blushing and giggling and having a grand time. He can’t believe he is making such an exhibition of himself, it’s just not like him, but he is having fun. It’s all down to her, he hasn’t felt this happy and carefree since he was a child. This has to mean that he loves her, doesn’t it?

The rest of the evening goes by quickly, dancing and enjoying each others company and the compliments of the others, egged on by them, they even try a Tango and end up almost falling on top of each other. They enjoy every last bit of it. As it gets close to ten, James suggests they go to dinner, before it’s too late. As they are leaving Sophie steps over and gives them each one of her cards, commenting on how good they are, and if they want to learn more to call. They hurry back to James car, so they can make the restaurant reservation.

Dinner is at a favorite place of James’ just around the corner from his flat. He often gets a takeout from here when he’s been working late, but the food is really very good and the manager knows James and sets them up at a tiny little table, with a candle and a bottle of Proseco on ice.

“James, good to see you, shall I bring the first course or do you want to wait on that?”

“Marco, thanks for getting this all set for us, this is Connie and we have been out dancing, so go ahead and bring it, we’re starving.”

“Connie” he says taking her hand “Lovely to meet you, hope you enjoy your dinner.” Marco proceeds to pour them each a glass of wine.

“I’ll have your first course out in a minute.”

“Marco, that was absolutely delicious, all of it… but especially that Lasagna, oh it was... divine.” Connie tells him as they are leaving. They are the last customers to leave, they’ve spent a long time eating and talking and enjoying each others company.

“Come back anytime, my sweet. Dump this copper and come work for me as a pastry chef and we’ll be happy forever.” whispers Marco.

“Hey, don’t make me sorry I told you what a good baker she is, quit trying to steal my girl.” says James.

“Marco, my darling” says Connie in a low husky voice “Give me the recipe for that Lasagna and I will give you mine for Italian Cream cake, I promise you, it’s amazing.” He replies

“Connie dearest, just for you, next time you visit, I promise. Good night, you two, take care.”

As they leave the restaurant, James slides his arm around Connie’s waist and pulls her close.

“I don’t want our date to end just yet. Feel like a walk along the river?”

“That sounds nice, I don’t have any reason to get home. I think we should do just as you suggested and dance till dawn. Listen someone is playing music...a club maybe?”

“I do hear it faintly...so instead of walking along the river we will dance along the river path” pulling her into a dance embrace he starts to move them around in a slow waltz formation as they move down the footpath.

“James, you are such a kooky man...but I have to say I like it.”

“Connie, you make me do these strange things...I’m really not like this at all.”

“Don’t say that, you wouldn’t act like this if it wasn’t you...maybe you just feel safe enough with me to be your real self. I know I feel much more confident when I’m with you.” James looks into her eyes and sees the calm and understanding there. He leans over and touches her lips with his, kissing her gently until she pulls his head closer and deepens the kiss. He wants so much to ravish her mouth until they are both breathless, but knows it’s not a good idea. He pulls back and takes her face in his hands.

“Connie, love...I don’t think we should get too physical at this point. I can’t say I don’t want to because ...God I really do want too.”

“Let’s go back to your flat, James. I want to take this a lot further, why shouldn’t we?”

“No, we said we wouldn’t move too fast, remember.”

“Trust you to remember that, well let’s keep dancing then. Want to go looking for that club? We could just follow our ears.” He smiles and grabs her hand and they just walk on down the footpath along the river.

James takes her home finally at about 3 am and makes it back to his place by quarter past. After striping off his tux and tossing it on a chair he goes to plug in his mobile phone, stopping he decides he’s not quite ready for the evening to be over, so he sends her a text.

James: Still dancing? I am. Dancing on air, I had such a great time tonight, I want to do it again as soon as possible.

Connie: I had a wonderful time too. Dancing with you was so much fun, and dinner was supreme. Thank you, my love. XXXX

James: No thanks needed, I want to be with you, I truly do. Sleep well, my darling.

Connie: Goodnight sweet prince ; )


	6. Life goes on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James needs advice about a commitment.

Connie calls him the next afternoon to thank him for the flowers, and to tell him what a great time she had. James is glad, this girl has come to mean a lot to him, he is convinced he is in love. He decides to check online and see how much a engagement ring will cost him, get an idea of how long it will take to save enough. A few months and he can get one and ask her to marry him. He just can’t fathom that he is actually considering asking someone he’s only known a few weeks to marry him. But this girl is so special, and he feels so good when they are together. Is it wrong to feel this much desire and closeness with someone almost 20 years younger then him. May-December romances aren’t all that uncommon, right.

James would really like some advice but who is there to ask. Lizzie maybe, she might be able to give him some input. On Monday, when they go off shift, he asks if she is free, to go for a drink and maybe he could ask her opinion on something. Lizzie agrees as long as it’s a short one, her Tony gets home by nine, now that he is working local and she likes to be home before him. As soon as he brings their drinks over and sits down, Lizzie asks

“So what’s this all about then?”

“I need to talk to you about something important, can I ask you some personal questions about you and Tony?”

“I suppose, what do you want to know?” she answers hesitantly.

“How long had you known him before you decided you were in love with him?”

“About two minutes, I’d guess.”

“That can’t be” exclaims James, “You’re saying that you fell in love at first sight. That’s not real, it’s just something people say, right.”

“Well for the first thirty seconds I hated him but he quickly grew on me… I just knew he was the one...I can’t explain it, I just knew.”

“How long before he asked you to marry him”

“Oh, that took about a week, but I made him wait for an answer for about 3 months, I was like you I just couldn’t believe it could happen that quickly. So who’s the lucky girl?” she asks avidly.

“Someone I met a few weeks ago and she is just...amazing!”

“Great, you go for it boss, it’s good to see you happy.”

“Thanks, I wish I could believe that it was that simple.”

After one drink Lizzie went off to be home with her hubby and James felt a great desire to have that same commitment and companionship. He dragged himself back to his flat and at a loss as to what to do decided to check up on his old boss, opening his email account, he sees he has mail from Lewis already waiting.

Coming home. Arriving Wed at 8:17 pm. Can you pick me up.

Laura is staying longer. Thanks, Robbie.

What on earth can have happened, why is he alone, and why so soon. Sending off a quick response he agrees to pick him up. He then calls Connie and tells her that his retired DI is returning from New Zealand and he is needed to help him out.

“That’s not a problem James, I hope he is okay. Call me when you get a chance. Maybe you could bring him to dinner, I’d like to meet him. Good night, cutie.”

“Good night love.”

James arrives at the airport just in time, he runs towards baggage claim and sees Lewis, just coming out of customs. He waves and then stands and waits for him to approach, setting his cases down, Robbie looks up at his old bag-man and says

“It’s good of you to come, lad. I needed to get back, a lot has been going on and I just couldn’t wait any longer. I know you’re just dying to ask me why I’m back early, but can it wait till we are in the car?” Picking up two of Robbie’s cases he says

“Of course, come on, car’s in the short term lot, so we’ll be on the way, asap.”

Once they get away from the airport traffic, Robbie explains that he has come home early because life doesn’t stand still while you take a 6 month holiday. Lyn has found out she’s pregnant again and Mark has decided to immigrate to Canada with a friend, so he has come back to see Mark off and to be with Lyn for the birth of his 3rd grandchild.

“Nothing just stands still for that long, I suppose. But my family is more important to me then anything else, so I just had to get back.”

“Of course” replies James “That makes sense, family comes first. I did a quick tidy of your flat and bought a few essentials for you, I’ll take you there now, but in a few days, when you’re no longer jet lagged, I want to take you to dinner.”

“Sounds like a capital idea. I’ll call ya...as soon as I’ve slept this off. Thanks again for everything.”

“No need, it’s good to have you home, sir.”

“It’s good to be back.”

When James gets back to his own flat he gets ready for bed, just as he’s checking all the locks his mobile chimes, telling him he has a text message.

Connie: I know it’s late but I need to talk to you, call me please.

Strange message, but he curls up in bed and calls her.

“Hello, James” Connie answers the call, she sounds almost frightened.

“Is something wrong, babe? Are you okay?”

“James, I think I may have made a big mistake. I called my father and told him what a good time we had out dancing...I think I may have been too enthusiastic, cause he called me just a little while ago and said he’d decided to come visit and would be arriving on Friday evening. I got the impression he wasn’t very happy.”

“You think he may not like the idea of you and I getting involved?”

“He shouldn’t have a problem with us, but I kinda think he does.”

“Well, I suppose that’s to be expected, you’re his little girl, maybe he just wants to get to know me and see us together.”

“I hope you’re right, cause you mean a lot to me, James and I’m not sure I could give you up.”

“Try not to worry too much. Invite me for dinner on Sunday...I’ll bring DI Lewis and he can be my back up. He can defuse most any conflict.”


	7. Robbie is a good friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie helps James to understand how much Connie means to him and plays defense for him at dinner.

On Saturday afternoon James finally finishes up all the paperwork involved in his previous case and decides to call Robbie to ask if he wants to go for a drink. Robbie thinks it’s a capital idea and says he’ll meet him at the pub. When James arrives, he’s sitting at one of the outdoor tables, waiting with 2 pints in front of him.

“Good to see you, lad. Sit down. I got you a pint. How has it been going?” James says with a smile

“Great. Thanks for the beer. I want to invite you for dinner tomorrow night, I hope you can make it, I may need your help.” Astounded Robbie responds

“I’ll be glad to come, but why help? Does this have anything to do with a new friend that cooks?”

“Laura told you about that did she...I figured she would...I just need to talk to someone about this, I hope you don’t mind becoming my confessor, but I really need help!” He proceeds to tell Robbie all about Connie, how they met and what a great person she is, how well they get along, as if they have known each other for years, and that she seems to feel the same way about him. When he finally comes to a halt Robbie asks

“So what’s the problem then?”

“Well, she’s 20 years younger then me, and she’s American and I’m not sure her father is keen on the relationship. That’s why I invited you to dinner, he’s just flown back and wants to see me, so I thought you could be my backup.” explains James

“So he won’t be able to kill ya and bury you in the garden?” Robbie chuckles

“Well...yes!”

“Silly lad. I will come along and meet your young lady and her father, and attempt to explain your good character and devotion to his daughter, should be quite a laugh.” says Robbie with a grin.

“Yes, but...I’m serious, Robbie...I want to marry this girl!”

“Oh Lord, you have got it bad. Have ya bought a ring yet?”

“No...should I have?”

“Yes! Let’s go now to that nice place down in the city and see what they’ve got.”

They take a cab to get there quickly and enter the well known shop, when asked by a salesman what he can help them to find. James just looks at Robbie. So he tells the man that James needs a engagement ring to propose to his girl and Robbie is along to give advice. The man is very helpful and explains that a simple set single stone is most popular and upon hearing that the girl is American suggests a diamond, that being the most popular stone in the US. He also explains their policy on engagement rings.

“I like to call it a ‘_test drive_’, you pick a ring you think she will like and give it to her, then you bring her in to see if she would prefer something else and to pick out a matching band for the ceremony. Simple.” So they spend the next hour deciding on a single round cut diamond, on a gold band. Finally leaving the shop, Robbie says

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow night, I’m not sure you should be driving, let me know what time, huh.”

The next evening Robbie picks up James at the agreed time and drives them both to Connie’s house. He’s impressed by the size and location of the place, this father must be worth a good bit, but he keeps his observations to himself.

“Have you decided when you’re gonna ask her, lad. Will it be tonight?”

“Yes...I think so...I’m not sure how any of this is going to go over with her father.”

“Don’t worry about that, if she really feels the same way you do, it will be fine.”

They ring the bell and the door is opened by Connie’s father, looking very stern. Robbie starts with

“Good evening, Mr. Guyton, I’m Robbie Lewis. It is very nice of you and your daughter to ask James and I to dinner.” Connie is behind her father and says

“Open the door, dad and let them in, don’t be rude!” he swings the door open and says a bit sheepishly

“Come in, please. Nice to meet you Mr. Lewis, and good to see you again James.” They walk into the lounge and Connie says

“I’m excited to meet you Inspector Lewis, James have told me what a great boss and good friend you are. I’m glad you could join us tonight.” She turns to her dad and says

“I’m going to get the canapes I made, be polite and offer them a drink.” After some tense silent moments, they are starting to get into a nice rhythm and are chatting about all kinds of things including Robbie's recent travels and his reasons for returning early. Connie’s father finally asks if Robbie is here as a parent figure for James.

“No, not at all. James is my friend and wanted me to meet the woman he has fallen in love with. He knows that I love my wife very much, even though I lost her many years ago now. I understand you have also recently been bereaved.”

“Dad, I told you that even though it has been a relatively short amount of time, James and I mean a lot to each other. It makes sense that he would like me to know his old boss and mentor, it’s a big part of his life.”

“Yes, you’re right dear, I apologize Robbie if I have offended you.”

“Not at all.” He replies offhandedly. Connie decides it’s a good time for them to eat so they all tramp into the dining room and the conversation proceeds easily into food, wine and the history of James’ and Robbie’s careers at Oxford CID.

After the very tasty dinner, which Robbie compliments Connie on so profusely that she is actually blushing he suggests

“What say, Bruce shall we clear up and let the young people a few minutes alone in the garden?” Connie answers before her father can.

“Thank you Robbie, that’s kind of you.” Taking James’ hand she practically drags him out the back door into the garden and away from the house.

“I tried to explain everything to him James, but he just can’t believe that we haven’t been...intimate yet, if we feel so much for each other. I think you are going to have to try to explain it to him...I’m sorry.” she finally winds to a halt and James looks into her eyes, seeing the worry and pain all this is causing her, he says

“Don’t worry about it, love. If we want to be together we will. I love you and I want to marry you.” reaching into his pocket he holds out the ring box to her and says

“Connie, my love, say you will be my wife.” Connie is absolutely stunned, she hadn’t been expecting this, she sits down quickly on the garden bench and says

“Oh my god, James. I thought you wanted to take it slow, this is very... not slow. I thought you just wanted to date while I am here at Uni and then make some kind of decision about us later.”

“I did at first, but I am in love with you, I need to feel close to you and talk to you everyday. I want us to be together. Is this not what you want?”

“Oh James, yes it is, I had just convinced myself it wasn’t what you needed. I will marry you, I love you. It’s just gonna take some talking to get my dad on board.”

“Hopefully Robbie is accomplishing that as we speak.” James says with a giggle. Taking her finger he slides the ring on her, it’s a tiny bit loose, but close enough. He then takes her in his arms and says

“I love you so much, my darling, I hope you will never regret this.”

“I won’t, you silly man, now kiss me, cause I love you just as much.”


	8. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally agrees to Connie and James marrying.

Connie and James walked back into the house hand in hand, not really thinking about what might have been going on in the house. They stop in the doorway because they can hear Connie’s father, almost shouting.

“He’s taken advantage of my little girl!” Connie starts to push past and rush into the room to argue with her father, but James holds her back and whispers to her

“Let’s just see what Robbie has to say.” Holding her in his arms they lurk just inside the kitchen door eavesdropping. Robbie responds calmly with

“Nonsense, James is a very principled young man and would never ‘take advantage’ of anyone. He’s explained to me how he feels about Connie and I realize that he has never had these feelings for any other woman. I had almost despaired he would ever find someone he felt this strongly for, now I understand he just needed Connie.”

“But she’s only 18, he’s at least twice her age, he’s just playing with her. If she’s pregnant, I’ll have him up on charges.” At her gasp, James clamps his hand across her mouth and whispers

“Shh, let Robbie finish with him before we go in.”

“Firstly, you can’t, because she is legally of age, and secondly it won’t have happened, James just wouldn’t do that. He loves your daughter and it’s my guess that as soon as they come back they will be engaged to be married.”

“That’s my cue” whispers James and pushes through the door and into the lounge, where Robbie and Connie’s father are standing in front of the fireplace. Connie follows him into the room and grasps his hand.

“Mr. Guyton, I have asked Connie to marry me and she has said yes. We love each other and have decided to wait until marriage before having any intimate relations.”

“Hey, wait just a minute, I didn’t agree to that! You said you didn’t want to wait and neither do I.” she says turning on James. He just stares at her, Robbie burst out laughing.

“But, I thought now that we are engaged...” stumbles James

“Well, you didn’t ask me, did ya. I wanted to make love the other night, when we went dancing, but you wouldn’t, now we’re engaged why should we not.”

“Connie” wails Bruce.

“Dad, you can’t seriously believe I’m still a virgin. It’s the 21st century, and James and I decided almost right from the start that our feelings for each other meant we should not get intimate too soon. Now he has asked me to marry him and I have agreed. We love each other, daddy and want to be together.” All through her speech, Bruce has been watching her face and now he looks at James and sees his loving gaze towards his daughter. He looks back and forth between the two, and then at Inspector Lewis, who grins back at him. Throwing up his hands he turns and flops down in an armchair.

“I give up.”

“Daddy, don’t worry about me. I want to marry James, but I plan to finish my studies here, and get my degree. I will probably go on for a graduate degree, but I don’t see why I can’t do that as a married woman.”

“No, I suppose not… if that’s what you want, my dear.” He replies dismally.

“Mr. Guyton, I want to marry your daughter, I love her very much, but I am willing to make it a fairly long engagement so that both you and she can be sure.” says James, taking Connie’s hand. “I understand your wife was younger then yourself so you know that it’s not impossible, Connie and I can be happy together.”

“Yes James, you’re quite correct, and I hope you both will be as happy as we were...so, I won’t put up anymore objections.” Rising from his chair he kisses her on the cheek and extends his hand to James.

“Welcome to the family, James. We will have a lot of details to discuss, but can I ask that you not set a date before summer, so that more family and friends may come.” With a nod from James, Robbie steps forward and extends his hand also.

“Congratulations, lad” James takes his hand and grinning says

“Thank you, sir” Robbie turns to Connie and kisses her cheek.

“Best of luck, lass, I know you both will be extremely happy. Let’s all have a drink in celebration, what do ya say.”

They toasted the engagement with brandy and Connie agreed to a June wedding, saying that with her study load she wouldn’t have time to get married before then anyway. James agreed also so that he could get enough time off for a long honeymoon. Robbie agreed to be James’ best man and volunteered to help with a lot of the wedding arrangements. Bruce even agreed to them living in Connie’s house when they were married. James and Connie held hands and seemed truly happy and Robbie smiled believing that at last, his brilliant lad had found himself a true soulmate.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting for this fandom. I'm not sure exactly where to go with it. Should it really be his true love or just a passing thing. Let me know what you think, I would really appreciate the input.


End file.
